In Too Deep
by MessyInfiniteDreams
Summary: Living in Blackwater, and having a rich family, Samantha has always dreamed of a dangerous, exciting man to sweep her off her feet and into the life of adventure and freedom. What has her father got to say about this... ?
1. Chapter 1

Life is hard for someone like me. I live in Blackwater, I'm only seventeen, have three sisters, and my father is a rich bastard. Life doesn't get much easier, does it? I also have an arranged mariage in a few months time, where my father will pick a pish-posh guy for me to marry. I am not like that. I want _adventure, _but my father is too 'smart' to even consider giving me some freedom. I live in a nice house and I have a great life. I even have servants... but that isn't the only thing I want in life, and need.

It was late as I sat opposite my desk, staring at the mirror as my hair hung down in its usual ringlets. It looked much lighter today, though its original shade was a dark blonde. It was then, when I was surrounded in my thoughts about adventure and life, I heard a noise at my window. I gasped in horror, because Blackwater is usually a safe town, and I had never had any trouble with thieves or murderers. I turned arond slowly not wanting to see what had come into my bedroom. The windows were closed, but not for long. Seconds later one window burst open loudly and I shook in fear. A man popped his head into my room. He had a barely shaved beard and his dark hair was dripping wet. I stared at him for a long moment, analysing every part of his face and trying to take it in. He smiled faintly but it didn't win me over.

"Who are you?" I asked him. He carried on smiling.

"Just a lonely bandit who needs some company." He grinned this time, and he climbed into my room. A man was following him, and he too jumped into my room. Then two more did exactly the same thing. The last man to come in had a disappointed look on his face. He was much handsomer than the rest, as he didn't have a beard, his hair was messy but it looked good and his eyes were quite attractive.

"Let's get her." The third to come in said plainly and my stomach churned at his words. What were they going to do?

"No! This is stupid." The last man to come in started. "I mean, this is probabaly the dumbest idea I have ever heard of."

"Who cares?" The second man to come in started walking towards me and he put his arm around my waist. I tried to resist and pull it off, but he was too strong. "Stop struggling!" He almost raised his voice, but he was careful not to wake my parents. I looked at the other men fr help, but only the second and last to enter my house looked a litte concerned.

"Let her go." The first last one to come in stated. The man holding onto me didn't respond. "Let her go!" The man looked down, but let go over almost instantly. I smiled faintly at the man for his help and he smiled back. Footsteps then sounded outside my room. I was grateful, because they would leave, but they didn't move.

"Are those your par-... RUN!" The second one to come in was shocked at how high pitched his voice seemed to go. They all then started leaving, one after the other, but the last to come in stayed inside. He ducked onto the floor, lay down, and rolled under my bed. I shrugged at his move and turned to face whoever was walking towards my room. The door swung open and my father walked in.

"Ah... Samantha. Going to bed, I hope."

"Yes, father. Of course."

"Sam! Why is your window open? God knows what kind of people could climb in. It's very unsafe around here, you know." I nodded. Yes, I did know. He smiled at me and closed the window. I was thankful he didn't notice anything different. He left and shut the door noisely with a simple 'goodnight'. I had to admit, I was interested as to why the man left. After all, he did help me. He rolled out from under my bed and stood up, brushing himself off.

"I ddn't have time to escape. By the way, before I leave I would like to apologize for my accompanies. They don't know their manners."

"You don't have to talk all proper for my liking. I'd prefer it if yu just told me your name, and where you're from."

"Well, I'm Richard. I'm a bandit from Thieves Landing. I live off food and money off others. I do not live in a nice house, but it has everything I need." He smiled an put his hands in his pockets. "Your turn."

"I'm not sure there is anything you really need to know. I have a boring life. I'm getting maried in a few months time to someone I don't even know anything about!"

"That sounds fair." He said sarcastically. "Why do yu have to do that?"

"My father thinks it's a good thing. He wants me to marry some pish-posh man with money and charm. In my opinion, I hate men lke that. They're boring, unexciting and uninteresting. I need adventure in my life." Richard's eyebrows raised.

"That's nice to hear. I like the way you think."

"Wait. I don't need to tell you anything about my life! Why are you evevn here? Leave!"

"Well, if we're becoming friends I'd like to know about you."

"We are _not _friends. Though your friend decided we would be more than friends.. now, tell me. Why are you here?"

"I followed the rest. I had nothing to do with what they were planning, okay?"

"And that would be?" I asked, expecting an obvious asnwer.

"'Sex. I don't know..."

"Well, wold you care to leave? I'm not comfortable with losing my virginity to some bandit!"

"I never said you had to... " He then stared walking towards me, every step he took forward I took backwards, until I was forced to have my back against the wall. He then ut a hand on either side of my head. He leant in quietly until his face was inches away from mine. His look was seducting and extremely taunting. "But I'm pretty sure you don't want to lose it to some pish-posh guy either." He smled cheekily then, and his breath smelled awfully nice for someone like him. I didn't want to fall for him, it would just make my life so much more complicated and difficult. "Goodnight Samantha." He took his hands off the wall and stepped back until he was beside the window.

"Goodnight..." I managed to escape through my lips. He jumped out the windw then, and even though I would have loved to see him fall, I stayed at my place still bewildered by Richard's presence. I had known him for only ten minutes and I still felt I wanted him back.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning and I woke up as usual. I hadnt forotten anything about the night before, and in fact, it was very fresh in my mind. I walked down the stairs to find my family sitting down at the dining table with their usual breakfast on the plate in front of them. I sat down beside Angela my eldest sister. She was twenty years old, pregnant, and on her way to marrying one of those richest men in Blackwater. He was nice and polite, but boring.

"Goodmorning Samantha." She looked at me in her usual happy expression.

"'Morning Angela." I smiled back at her, though it probably didn't look convincing. I actually wanted to be on my horse, riding as fast as I could, searching for a dream life. "Father. May I ask you something?"

"Of course, you may."

"After breakfast, I'd like to go on a stroll... I'm feeling a little faint snd I think I need fresh air."

"Oh. But, we were planning something for the rest of the morning. We had a little suprise ready for you."

"Oh?"

"Father didn't want to ruin it, Sammy. You're future husband is coming over!" My youngest sister of fifteen years old called Bodine, raised her voice excitedly. I almost felt sick with the news. I didn;t want to get married! And I didn't want to meet my future husband either.

"His name is John... he's very nice. He's rich, too." Father expkained as he saw the change in my expression.

Breakfast passed by quickly, though I would have asked for anything but that. I was nervous, but not in a good way, though my sisters and parents were convnced I was going to like him. Thy led me to the lounge immediately after breakfast, and sat me down on one of the chairs. Angela and Bodine started combing through my hair with their hands then, whilest my other sister, the same age as me called Aroa changed my simple white shoes to elegant looking heels. I didn't think any of this was neccessary though.

After a few minutes my father whistled and opened the door, and my sisters left my side instantly. A man walked in, and he was walking elegantly and with a good posture. He was wearing smart looking rousers with a white shirt and a brown jacket. He was dressed too smartly for my liking, because it means my father would like him even more.

"Good day to you all. My name is John." Everybody smiled then, including me. I wasn't happy, but I was good at pretending and acting polite. He slowly walked towards me until he was right in frnt of me. He took my hand, and I knew that was a que for me to stand up and for him to kiss my hand, like he did.

"Pleasure to meet you." I nodded politely and kindly.

"Yes, it is." He smiled nicely.

After the introductions and greetings, we all sat down and learnt more about each other. A few hours passed and I had a decent time. It started to go downhill when my family left John and I alone for the first time. I felt awkward and out of place, but luckily so did he.

"Well, I'm glad it's you that I am to marry." He told me quietly with a smile on the edge of his lips. I gave a happy smile back.

"So am I."

"There are so many men ut there who would you treat you wrongly. I won't do that, Samantha. I will respect you and take good care of you."

"I'm sure you will, John. I appreciate it. Thank you. For taking my hand in marriage." He then took my hand in both of his and kissed it.

"You are very welcome." At that moment my mother, Francesca walked in as she told us the time. John nodded and smiled and turned to face me again.

"I must leave. Thank you so much for the invite."

"Don't worry. Let me call in Carlos and you can talk about your next trip over here." And she left, calling my father's name. I stood up and John mirrored my move. He smiled again and looked into my eyes. Many thoughts ran through my head, becaue I didn't know what I would do if he tried to kiss me. He then put his hand on my cheek and leant in. My father instantly walked in and said,

"John! Leaving so soon? Okay, we're having a banquet on the third. Do you think you can be here?"

"Yes, sir. I will try my absolute best. Is the banquet going to be held here?"

"Yes, right here in the lounge."

"I will come. Goodnight everyone. And thank you." And John left for the door. I was happy I met him, and I would have loved to be his friend, though we were to be something more. Once he left, I run up the stairs to my bedroom with a simple 'Goodnight Father'. Luckily he didnt notice anything wrng with me. I had no idea why I wanted to be in my room so badly. Maybe it was because Richard would come again? He was practically my key to freedom and adventure, but something was telling me that that wasnt the only reason I wanted him back. This haunted me...

Upstairs, I found everything how I left it in the morning, meaning there was no sign of Richard coming tonight. I decided to get dressed into my night gown quickly, and it only took me a matter of a few minutes. Once I was ready for bed I sat down and waited a few more minutes for Richard. He didnt come, just as I expected. I started to get the feeling I'll never see him again, and this frightened and worried me. I lay down and tucked myself into bed and then I turned around so I had my back to the window because I didn't want to think abot Richard any longer.

"You go to bed early." I heard a familiar voice saying in a mocking tone. In Richard's tone...

"What?" I managed to say, as I turned around and saw the attractive man from last night; Richard climbing into my bedroom. He closed the window behind him quietly and sat down at the edge of my bed. "Why are you here?"

"I decided to come back nd suprise you. By the way, John seems really nice."

"You were peeking in, weren't you?"

"Peeking in? I climbed into your room to see you, and overheard everything. The security really isn't as good as you think."

"Why would _you_ come in to see _me_?"

"It's cold out there... freezing more like. I need a place to be in sometimes."

"Oh, and you pick my house. Aren't you lovely."

"At least I have company."

We both stayed quiet after our convesation and ocasionally looked into each other's eyes. I was falling for him, though I was terrified to think about it for two reasons.

1. I had only known him for two days.

2. He was a bandit. How on Earth will my father ever even think about excepting him?

"So, you think John's nice then?" I decided to make conversation as I was missing his voice.

"Yeah, if you like his type. He's very... organised."

"Yes, he is. I think you culd take a few tips from him."

"I thought you said you didn;t like that type?"

"I don't..." He smiled widely now.

"I'm confusing you, aren't I?" I smiled widely back. I enjoyed speaking with him, because it was exciting.

"Well... yes. How long are you going to say for? I'm kind of tired."

"Sleep."

"But.."

"I'll stay the whole night if you want me to." I shivered at his words. Of course I wanted him to, but it would be too risky.

"No... I think yuou shoud just go."

"Now?"

"In a while, if you want. I just thiink it will be too risky..."

"I'll go now. My brother is waiting for me."

"The five you came with?"

"No, they're just friends, My brother's quite sensible if I think about it. You should meet him one day. You hav a horse, right?"

"Yes, I do. Her name is Spirit and she's a lovely colour."

"Then I must see her one day." He smiled softly. "But, for now I must go. Goodnight, Samantha." And he left with a big smile just like last night. He climbed outthe window, and this tme I heard the 'thump' of when he landed. I smiled vageuly at the idea of both of s riding our horses and I loved thinking about it. I lay down in bed, smiling, and I knew I would sleep comfortably that night.


End file.
